1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a connector adapter for interconnecting a foley catheter or other type of catheter with ureteral catheters so that they may drain into the same drainage bag. More specifically, the present invention involves an adapter which has shoulders with inlets for ureteral catheters which have means for connecting the ureteral catheters to the adapter.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Various catheter connectors have been developed and the following prior art is representative of the state of the art:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,775 is directed to a ureteral catheter-foley catheter connector adapter for connecting ureteral catheters to a foley catheter-foley collection bag arrangement. It includes a main body having a top and a bottom and having a first hollow orifice located therein with an inlet at the top of the main body and an outlet at the bottom of the main body. The main body has at least one shoulder extending outwardly therefrom, and each shoulder has at least one orifice therein forming a shoulder inlet. Each of the shoulder orifices are connected to the first hollow orifice of the main body. The shoulder inlets include connecting mechanisms for fixedly connecting the shoulder inlets to ureteral catheters. These may be tapered walls for force-fitting the ureteral catheter distal ends, O-ring fittings, flexible neck portions of the shoulder inlets or other mechanisms.
The present invention is also directed to a system which includes at least one ureteral catheter, a foley catheter, a foley collection bag and the connector adapter.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,385,631 is directed to a system which includes at least one ureteral ureteral catheter-foley catheter connector catheter, a foley catheter, a foley collection adapter for connecting ureteral bag and the connector adapter. catheters to a foley catheter-foley collection bag arrangement. It includes a main body having a top and a bottom and having a first hollow orifice located therein with an inlet at the top of the main body and an outlet at the bottom of the main body. The main body has at least one shoulder extending outwardly therefrom, and each shoulder has at least one orifice therein forming a shoulder inlet. Each of the shoulder orifices are connected to the first hollow orifice of the main body. The shoulder inlets include connecting mechanisms for fixedly connecting the shoulder inlets to ureteral catheters. These may be tapered walls for force-fitting the ureteral catheter distal ends, O-ring fittings, flexible neck portions of the shoulder inlets or other mechanisms.
The present invention is also directed to a system which includes at least one ureteral catheter, a foley catheter, a foley collection bag and the connector adapter.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,661,110 is directed to a ureteral catheter-foley catheter connector adapter for connecting ureteral catheters to a foley catheter-foley collection bag arrangement. It includes a main body having a top and a bottom and having a first hollow orifice located therein with an inlet at the top of the main body and an outlet at the bottom of the main body. The main body has at least one shoulder extending outwardly therefrom, and each shoulder has at least one orifice therein forming a shoulder inlet. Each of the shoulder orifices are connected to the first hollow orifice of the main body. The shoulder inlets include connecting mechanisms for fixedly connecting the shoulder inlets to ureteral catheters. These may be tapered walls for force-fitting the ureteral catheter distal ends, O-ring fittings, flexible neck portions of the shoulder inlets or other mechanisms.
The present invention is also directed to a system which includes at least one ureteral catheter, a foley catheter, a foley collection bag and the connector adapter.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,395 is directed to a ureteral catheter-foley catheter connector adapter for connecting ureteral catheters to a foley catheter-foley collection bag arrangement. It includes a main body having a top and a bottom and having a first hollow orifice located therein with an inlet at the top of the main body and an outlet at the bottom of the main body. The main body has at least one shoulder extending outwardly therefrom, and each shoulder has at least one orifice therein forming a shoulder inlet. Each of the shoulder orifices are connected to the first hollow orifice of the main body. The shoulder inlets include connecting mechanisms for fixedly connecting the shoulder inlets to ureteral catheters. These may be tapered walls for force-fitting the ureteral catheter distal ends, O-ring fittings, flexible neck portions of the shoulder inlets or other mechanisms.
The present invention is also directed to a system which includes at least one ureteral catheter, a foley catheter, a foley collection bag and the connector adapter.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,902 is directed to a ureteral catheter-foley catheter connector adapter for connecting ureteral catheters to a foley catheter-foley collection bag arrangement. It includes a main body having a top and a bottom and having a first hollow orifice located therein with an inlet at the top of the main body and an outlet at the bottom of the main body. The main body has at least one shoulder extending outwardly therefrom, and each shoulder has at least one orifice therein forming a shoulder inlet. Each of the shoulder orifices are connected to the first hollow orifice of the main body. The shoulder inlets include connecting mechanisms for fixedly connecting the shoulder inlets to ureteral catheters. These may be tapered walls for force-fitting the ureteral catheter distal ends, O-ring fittings, flexible neck portions of the shoulder inlets or other mechanisms.
The present invention is also directed to a system which includes at least one ureteral catheter, a foley catheter, a foley collection bag and the connector adapter.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,637 is directed to a ureteral catheter-foley catheter connector adapter for connecting ureteral catheters to a foley catheter-foley collection bag arrangement. It includes a main body having a top and a bottom and having a first hollow orifice located therein with an inlet at the top of the main body and an outlet at the bottom of the main body. The main body has at least one shoulder extending outwardly therefrom, and each shoulder has at least one orifice therein forming a shoulder inlet. Each of the shoulder orifices are connected to the first hollow orifice of the main body. The shoulder inlets include connecting mechanisms for fixedly connecting the shoulder inlets to ureteral catheters. These may be tapered walls for force-fitting the ureteral catheter distal ends, O-ring fittings, flexible neck portions of the shoulder inlets or other mechanisms.
The present invention is also directed to a system which includes at least one ureteral catheter, a foley catheter, a foley collection bag and the connector adapter.
Notwithstanding the formidable prior art, there is no device or system which suggests or renders obvious the present invention.